La pluie puis le soleil
by Monkey D Roukia
Summary: Je suis triste, je suis sur la pluie qui participe à ma peine. Pourquoi je t'aime tant ? Je voudrais tellement avoir une petite place dans ton coeur, soulagé tes peines, et surtout voir des expressions que moi seul pourrait voir. POV Sena. Les Homophobes peuvent partir.
1. Chapter 1

J'avançai sur cette pluie battante, seule et triste comme un petit abandonné. C'est ce que me disais parfois ma « grande-sœur », qu'avec mes cheveux châtains qui sont relevé en pique et mes yeux cacahuètes je ressemblais a un mignon petit chat. Bien sur, pour _lui _ je ressemblai à un guépard. Je me dis parfois que puisque je suis un garçon, _il_ ne m'aimera jamais, j'avais gardé une once d'espoir en gagnant chaque match de football américain pour _lui, _mais aujourd'hui il avait dis une phrase qui m'a fais perdre espoir d'être un jour dans cœur.

_Flash Back_

_On était tous dans les vestiaires car on avait terminé l'entraînement, nous les devil bat, tous partait un à un pour rentrer chez eux pour dormir un peu car aujourd'hui aussi l'entraînement a été très dur. Comme d'habitude je serai le dernier a te regardé, te voir taper sur ton ordinateur, mais j'avais décidé de te demander quelque chose. _

_**-Hiruma ?**_

_Tu jetas à peine un œil sur moi, mais sa suffisais que je pouvais te parler._

_**-Es...Es-tu…. Es-tu gay ?**_

_Tu arrêtas de taper sur ton ordi tellement tu étais surpris, sa devait être la première fois que je voyais cette expression sur ton visage. Tu clignas plusieurs fois des paupières et tu recommenças à taper. Mais néanmoins, tu me dis une phrase qui me brisa le cœur_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Je vois et bien à demain. **__En disant cela j'essayai de ne pas pleurer._

_Je courus sur la pluie qui avait commencé de tomber, comme si elle participait à ma peine._

_Fin flash back_

En me souvenant de ce moment, je me remis à pleurer encore plus. Puis je m'arrêta car je ne sentais plus une goutte de pluie mouiller mon uniforme, et je te vis qui tenais ce parapluie qui me protégea. Tu me dis qu'on va chez toi, et la je sens mon cœur battre encore plus fort car je vais toi, et bien sur j'accepte. Nous arrivons sur un appartement, pas trop petit ni trop grand, un appart qui peut contenir environ 3 personnes. Puis tu me fais entrer dans ta chambre, je la trouve un peu triste, les murs n'étaient qu'en blanc et ils y avaient le strict minimum, une armoire, un lit et un bureau avec bien sur quelque poster sur les murs. Il me prit mon sac et déposa le mien et le sien sur son bureau, il alla vers l'armoire et fouilla, il trouva une serviette et me demanda d'enlever mon uniforme. A cette demande je rougis d'un coup, et enleva mes vêtements avec hésitation, dés que ce fut fini, il vient me sécher avec une certaine tendresse que je n'avais vu ni dans son regard ni dans ses mouvements il me sécha très rapidement et me dis d'appeler mes parents pour les prévenir que je dormais chez toi. A ce moment la je rougis, et dit :

**-Non Hiruma-san ce n'est pas la peine j'appel mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me récupérés, dis-je sur ton déconcerté.**

**-Non, tu resteras ici, est-ce clair minus, il dit plus sur une affirmation que sur une question avec un ton de non-contredis. **

**-Mais….Je vais te déranger ainsi que tes parents.**

**-Mes parents n'habitent pas ici et puisque c'est moi qui te le dis, tu ne gêneras personne. **Tu me le dis sur un ton de fermeté et moi j'acceptai avec réticence, j'appellais mes parents et lui dirent ils n'nt vu aucune objections, ensuite tu fouillas ton armoire et sortis un tee-shirt que tu me l'envoyas et le mit, il était trop grand sa arrivais à me cuisse et il y avait une épaule dénudée. Lorsque je me retournai, tu n'étais plus la donc je sortis et sentis une bonne odeur, je la suivis et découvrit une magnifique cuisine, tu devais surement préparer le dîner. Mais je dis une phrase qui m'échappa :

**-Pourquoi tes parents ne sont –ils pas la ?**, lorsque je découvris ce que j'avais dis je me suis dis qu'ils devaient travailler ou encore que ce n'était pas mes affaires, mais toi tu continuais de préparé le repas comme si de rien n'était et me répondis :

**-Lorsque j'étais petit, j'habitais à Hokkaido mais je détestais mes parents alors je suis partis vivre ici, cette appartement est un cadeau de ma mère pour ne pas que je vive à la rue. C'est vrai qu'un ado de 14 ans qui n'a personne ici devra aller à la rue.** Lorsqu'il eut terminé, je me sentis triste peut-être que sa lui gênait d'en parler.

-**Désolé, **lui dis-je. Et tu me répondis que ce n'était pas grave, et posa le dîner sa avait l'air tellement bon qu'après un « idakimatsu » je goutais et trouva cela exquis, bien sur le silence était pesant, je lui jetai quelque coups d'œil par moment, dés que je finis le repas j'allai dans sa chambre après luis avoir demandé si je pouvais faire mes devoirs et il accepta, pendant que je terminais mon dernier exercice, je t'entendis l'eau couler, je me suis dis que tu devais te doucher, j'étais tellement fatiguer que je suis aller sur ton lit et m'endormit instantanément.

Un peu plus tard je sentis le matelas s'enfoncer ce qui me réveilla un peu puis un corps me prendre dans ses bras, mais j'étais tellement fatigué qe je me rendormit après avoir entendu une phrase du genre :

**-Bonne nuit…Sena.**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans les bras de Hiruma, j'étais tellement surpris et en même temps tout rouge, je regardai le petit réveil poser en haut du lit « 8h25 » aujourd'hui samedi, nous pourrons commencer l'entraînement à 14h. Je me levai du lit tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Hiruma, je le regardais, il était si beau avec son visage détendu sans son sourire démoniaque. Le voir comme sa me rappela la première fois ou je les vus aussi détendu et quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C'était i mois si je m'en souviens bien. Je rentrai de l'école après un entrainement dur, ce jour-la il pleuvait et j'ai vu de l'autre côté du trottoir Hiruma en train de tenir un petit chaton dans la main tellement, son visage exprimait de la douceur, et avec les rayons du soleil qui avait été remplacé par la pluie on aurait dis un ange.

J'allai dans la cuisine pour lui préparé un bon petit déjeuner, à ce moment la j'essayai de me rappeler comment je suis arrivé la, je repensai à notre discussion d'hier par rapport si je devais rester ou non, et la je me rappeler qu'il n'avait pas dis une seul fois « fuck » dans une de ses phrases. C'est vrai que de temps en temps il ne m'appel plus comme sa. J'entendis du bruit qui coupa court à mes pensées, Hiruma était l'apuiyer nonchalant sur le mur en train de me regarder.

-**B-Bonjour Hiruma-san.**

**-Merci fuckin'nabot pour le p'tit déjeuner.**

Il était si mignon, il avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas me regardé et j'ai cru voir un petit rouge sur ses joues. Il me prit la poêle des mains où je faisais cuire des œufs et du bacon trouvé dans son réfrigérateur qui était presque vide, il prit des assiettes et mis la table, on mangea en silence. Dés qu'on eu fini il m'emmena dans sa chambre et me dis de rester la jusqu'à e qu'il reviendra, pendant ce temps je regardai par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il pleuvait toujours. Hiruma entra dans sa chambre, et s'assit à coter de moi et me posa des questions :

-**Pourquoi as-tu demandé si j'étais gay, fuckin'nabot ?**

**-Et bien…parce…parcequejet'aime…**J'avais dis la dernière parti vite pour ne pas qu'il comprenne mais on dirait que c'est le contraire de ce que j'aurai voulu. Il me regarda dans les yeux, avec des yeux d'un bleu éclatant un peu comme la mer et, se rapprocha à cet-instant je coupai mon souffle et il m'embrassa, j'écarquillai les yeux et mit me bras autour de son coup pour en profiter pendant, que lui les mit sur ma taille pour pouvoir mieux se rapprocher de moi. Ce baiser avait tellement de douceur, tellement de tendresse et tellement d'amour qu'à la fin j'étais rouge comme une pivoine, et il me répondit une phrase, qui sera surement la seule fois ou je l'entendais :

**-Moi aussi je t'aime Sena.** En me disant cette phrase je pleurais de bonheur, et il me ré embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'on puisse avoir pendant que le soleil remplaça la pluie pour me communiquer se rayons.

Notre amour continuera d'exister même si tu es plus vieux que moi, nous pourrons tout de même se voir, nous pourrons affronter les moments de tristesse ainsi que les moments de peines, à la fin de nos disputes nous pourrons nous réconcilier car on s'aime et ses tous ce qui compte.

Car maintenant j'ai une place dans ton cœur et que je suis ton bonheur.

~Fin~


End file.
